Pure Neutral
by Celestial Access
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the battle in Mission City came to conclusion. Earth was in peace, until two new landings came. Full summary inside. Eventual BeexSam, OCs, etc.


**"Pure Neutral"**

**By:** Celestial Access

**Rating:** T for NOW. Rating will change in later chapters

**Pairing(s):** None at the moment. Eventually BeexSam, along with couple of more.

**Summary:** It's been a year and a half since the battle in Mission City came to conclusion, the destruction of the AllSpark, and the death of Megatron. Since then there weren't any signs of the remaining Decepticons, like Starscream. Last time he was seen was him leaving Earth not too long after the last battle. For now, Earth was in peace.

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is my first Transformers fic I've written. In this story, Jazz IS alive. (I can't accept the fact he died inthe movie.) And some Autobots names are changed. Like Blurr from Armada (I hate G1 Blurr, he talks too much) is changed to the Japanese version: SilverBolt. As well as Hot Shot from Armada into: Hot Rod, from the Japanese version. Also added Blaster, Mirage, Prowl, Arcee, and Jefire (from Armada). They're probably gonna be OOC in the future, I apologize. Couple of OCs, and...I think that's about it. Please don't flame, but would be nice to give notes/advices.

Enjoy!

* * *

~*~*~**~*~*~

Sam stretched his arms out along with a big yawn escaping from his mouth. He scratched his eyes to get better vision to see his clock, showing twelve-thirty in the afternoon. He groaned as he groggily got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen where he expected to find his mom making lunch for him. Instead he found no one in the kitchen, and looked outside in the backyard. Again no one was sited, except for his guardian BumbleBee parked on the driveway. The yellow Camaro noticed his human's searching and honked at him. "What is the matter Sam?"

"Oh, Bee. Have you seen my parents?" He was getting annoyed not only he couldn't find his parents, but not able to put food into his stomach.

"Your parents left early this morning, Sam. And your mother had asked me to tell you that she had left a note in the living room for you to read." Sam gave a mix of confusion and annoyance on his face, and walked to the living room to find the told note.

'_Dear Sam, I'm sorry that we left you without telling you ourselves. Today is our anniversary and your father had decided to take both of us on a vacation to the Bahamas for a month.' _He gawked at the note for a minute, and continued. _'Don't worry, I've left some leftovers in the freezer for you to warm up, and money to get yourself some grocery while we're gone. Don't forget to do your chores, take care of Mojo, and please tell your friends not to destroy the backyard. Love Mom.' _Sam slapped his hand into his face and sighed. A month, huh? Joy. He put the note down and headed back upstairs to his room to change quickly into his jeans and hoodie. Grabbing his wallet, cellphone and keys, he locked the door and walked to the yellow Camaro as the door opened for him and flopped in.

"Did you find them?" BumbleBee asked as Sam put on his seatbelt and sighed. "Yeah, decided to leave me and go on to a vacation to the Bahamas for a month." The yellow scout started his engine and drove out the driveway down the street. "Do you wish to go anywhere right now?" The young boy shrugged. "Wanna go to the base and hangout there? Maybe you should get a recharge while at it."

"Of course Sam. I shall." The boy smiled to himself as they drove in silence towards the Autobots base, until Sam asked. "Say Bee, has there been anymore Autobots landing?" BumbleBee was silent for the moment, going through his data. "Not for awhile, the last landing was confirmed four months ago, and that was Silverbolt."

Over this year and a half, nine Autobots landed to Earth, one femme and eight mechs. Arcee, the pink femme, came with Prowl and Mirage. Sam was nervous when he is with either one of soldiers, but made the best of it. Mikaela was happy to (finally) meet a girl Autobot, and Optimus had decided that Arcee would be Mikaela's guardian. Both of them were quite getting long fine, maybe it was because of the same gender? Sam chuckled remembering when he saw her and Arcee coming back one day with tons of shopping bags from their shopping spree. To be honest, he was glad he didn't have to go shopping with her. He could never understand how girls could shop all day in the mall.

Soon after the Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, landed with Blaster and Hot Rod. Now Blaster was like Jazz, loving the human culture, and especially music. Hot Rod was like a teenager who would go straight for his target, and a bit clumsy. The Twins, now that's another thing. They are quite the menace when it comes to pranks, and everyone's really tired of it. They're latest victim was Ratchet, who they decided to paint him all over his body and covering him with laces and ribbons. Sam remembered coming in with BumbleBee into the med-bay and nearly died from laughing to see the sight of Ratchet with a big pink bow on his head. Of course they almost got killed after the medic put up a huge fit and threw his tools at them, even though they didn't do it.

After the humorous, near death incident, Jetfire, ex-Decepticon now third-commander in the Autobots, landed shortly. Sam didn't trust the robot before, since after being told that he used to be with the Decepticons, but meeting with Optimus during the war had changed him. He had a down-to-earth friendliness, making him quite popular among them. Though a commander, he could be a good friend. The last Autobot that landed four months ago was Silverbolt, a sharpshooter specialist, and a serious-minded yet highly competitive soldier. He would train everyday at the training grounds with Ironhide, and when he's not he either helps out with Prowl and Mirage or be in his room. Sam had to admit that Silverbolt was cool, but he was still shy with him.

His mind snapped back when BumbleBee slowed down as they finally reached to the base and went through the gates to the large courtyard. Sam got out as BumbleBee transformed to his robot form and offered his hand as Sam climbed on. They walked towards the med-bay when they heard large voices coming from the one of the spacious rooms where the Autobots hung out. Giving each others looks, the human and yellow bot went to the room to find Ironhide, Jetfire, Jazz, the Twins, Hot Rod and Arcee arguing with Silverbolt standing there listening to group yap on.

"What's going on?" Sam tried shouting over their voices, making look over to the pair. Arcee came up and smiled. "Hello Sam, BumbleBee. We got news that two more are going to land in matter of joors!" she replied in a happy tone. "Is that true?" BumbleBee asked excitedly, making his human smile. "Yes, but," the femme turned her optics and glared at the weapons specialist. "Ironhide thinks that they're probably Decepticons, as if."

"How could you know?" Sam asked at the black mech. Ironhide crossed his arms and growled. "Prowl says that one of the signals is faint, but shows possibility that it may be a Decepticon. And I suggested that once they land we should exterminate them, before the remaining Decepticons could get to them."

"And we disagree to that!" The Twins, Hot Rod and Arcee shouted at him. Ironhide growled at the young bots, and turned to Jetfire. "What do you think third-commander?" Jetfire shrugged at him and put his hands behind his helm, like a human would do. "Well, its STILL a possibility, Ironhide."

"Yeah, stop saying negative thoughts, 'Hidey" Sunstreaker said smirking, who quickly hid behind his brother as Ironhide activated his plasma cannon and dangerously pointed it at the yellow twin. "Never CALL me that." Sunstreaker mumbled an apology, and straightened up, Sideswipe elbowed him. "_Idiot._ But turning back to the subject, maybe it could femmes?"

"If it could be femmes they should've joined with Elita-One and her party somewhere," Silverbolt spoke cooly crossing his arms, looking at Sideswipe. "But, we're not even sure if Elita and her party are alive, you know?" Hot Rod protested at the blue and orange bot. He earned glares from everyone, and looked over to see Arcee hanging her head low, realizing what he had said. Jazz smacked him on his head and groaned at the young bot, "Now you decide to become Mr. Negative the Second?" he looked over at Arcee and patted on her small shoulder. She looked up and nodded, "I'm fine, sir. Thank you." Jazz nodded back at the femme and turned back at the group. "Look, arguing about this isn't helping our situation at all, we just need to chill and wait for Prowl's report."

Sam sat there in Bee's hand listening to the whole conversation and shifted his body to lay against the warm metal plates of his friend, looking up giving a small smile. "I hope it's someone you know." BumbleBee looked down and brought his face down to nuzzle Sam against his cheek. "Yes, I hope so too." Suddenly BumbleBee's optics dimmed as well as everyone else's did the same matter, receiving transmission.

"**All Autobots report to the courtyard. The landings have been confirmed, but both have appeared to been separated when entering the Earth's atmosphere." **-Prowl said through the com link.

"**Do you know their exact locations, Prowl?" **-Jetfire asked.

"**Yes, one twenty-five miles north from the base. The second fifty miles northwest of the first one."**

"**Thanks Prowl"**

"What happened?" Sam asked as they began to rush out the room and headed out to the courtyard. Silverbolt who was in front of them replied, "The landings have been confirmed, and we must get to them before the Decepticons do." The autobots gathered in the large clearing and came to immediate attention as Optimus came with Prowl and Ratchet. The leader of the autobots looked at his friends before speaking.

"As you all have been informed, the landings of the new reinforcements occurred moments ago. But unexpectedly they have been separated and for that we will go as two teams. Jazz will lead the second team to the one located in north of us, while my team will head over to the other in northwest. Ratchet, BumbleBee, Jetfire, Mirage, Arcee, and Hot Rod will come with me. The rest will go with Jazz. Any objections?"

Ironhide stepped forward, and looked at Optimus who gave him permission to speak. "Optimus, what if the chances that one of them is truly a Decepticon? What are we to do?" His leader gazed at him and answered, "If they show any threat, you are all given permission to fight back." BumbleBee was about to protest but Optimus turned to the gates and transformed into his Peterbilt truck mode. "Autobots, roll out!"

Everyone transformed and drove off with their teams. Sam quickly jumped off of Bee's hand as he transformed back into his car mode and got in as his friend sped after them. "Let's hope we get there in time, before _they _come." Sam said in worried tone. "We all hope so too, Sam." BumbleBee replied, keeping quiet as he picked up signals of the Decepticons heading for the landing sites.

~*~*~**~*~*~

TBC

* * *

There you have it, folks. Thanks for your time reading this!

Please review!


End file.
